OPJK: oneshot sorta
by Sorses
Summary: A sort of future story about a One Punch Joshi Kousei (Highschool Girl) who live life normally in T-ville, watching saturday cartoons. "Normally" T for cursing? 1st story, and not very good at writing


its my 1st story,so i need some help with some stuff, don't mean pls -v -  
I do not own any sort of form of OPM.

_**OPJK**_

'Recent news on the monster outbreak shows a similar resistance to that of 15 years ago when-'

"Hahhh.. Its always just this stuff, there isn't even cartoons on today…"  
In the middle of a normal sized apartment, a normal high school girl sits under the kotatsu flipping channels searching for her beloved Saturday cartoons.

" Oh, monster attack this, 3 injured thats, what's up with the TV today? Do monsters really have nothing better to do than appear on the morning news?"  
Unable to find what she was looking for, she flops over under the kotatsu, feeling the warmth of the heated table.  
"Ughh, should have stayed asleep.."

Meanwhile, just outside the apartment…

"**COME AT ME WORLD! I AM THE MONSTER YOU FEAR! I AM THE EPICENTER OF DESTRUCTION, RYOUGA**!"

A young man in a tight spandex suit with ripped shoulders and spiked up brown hair was screaming nonsense into the sky in the middle of a busy street.

"HEY KID, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE SHIT!?"

"GET THE OFF THE ROAD, I HAVE TO GET TO WORK IN FUCKING 25 MINUTES YOU SHIT!"

Angry and annoyed cries along with blaring honking were directed toward this young rebel, who only responded them with a sumg,  
**"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO SPEAK TO ME, THE GREAT RYOUGA, LIKE THAT YOU BUG!? I SHOULD BE THE ONE TELLING YOU TO GET OFF THE ROAD!"**

He continued to yell back at them with a voice so loud it could be heard all across T-ville.  
"**BOW DOWN TO ME YOU BUGS!**"

"oh thats it-, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE KID!"  
A man, furious, decided to get out of his truck and teach this kid a lesson.  
"Kids these days doing what EVER THEY FUCKING WANT!"

However, Just as the man went in for the punch, the kid quickly turned to the man and caught the man's fist in a open hand, "**OH, ITS A LIVE ONE!**"  
Quickly, with a strength unfitting the boy's stature, he grabbed the man's fist; breaking it as he squeezed.

"AAAAGGHHHHHH!"

"**AH AHA AHAHA AHA AHAHA AHA A HAHA HA HA HAH !**"  
The boy laughed to the sky as the man fell to the floor grasping his fist in pain.  
He raised his voice again, "**SEE THAT!? THIS RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!, BOW DOWN TO ME AND I JUST MIGHT GIVE YOU MERCY!**"  
With all his force, the boy stomped his foot into the street. The shock wave created by his foot decimated the street, busting sewage pipes and created a tower that was the size of an office building. The boy now stood on a the tower as he looked down at his destruction and the people scrambling for safety. Pleased by his work and his now formidable stature, he laughed like every generic villain character would. Then-

*BIG EXPLOSION SOUND!*

"eh?-"

At the bottom of the spire he had created for himself, a large explosion was rippling up the tower. Surprised, all he could do was watch as he flew through the air; tower crumbling below him. A few moments passed and he eventually reached earth again creating a small crater where he fell. As he tried to get up, he could hear a voice.

"See this is what I'm talking about, whats up with these monsters these days-"

A normal looking high school sized girl stood over him, blocking the sun from his view; barely even recognizing his existence.

"UGH, I was just about to fall asleep too!"

LATER

"The boy has been apprehended and taken in for questioning, we still don't know the cau-"

A normal girl flipped through channels looking for something to watch after resting from the disappointment of this mornings cartoons.

"Agh, even AFTER I sleep, they're Still raving about monsters. Is the TV braoudcaster a monphilliac?"  
Lightly insulting the tv station like any other highschool student would, she finally found a good channel streaming some of her favorite cartoons.

"OH, Its Genoside! This is a classic 3 "

The girl continued to watch cartoons till she got hungry and then went to bed.

Garou - Ryouga

Normal guy (Saitama) - Normal Girl (?)

News guy - News guy

Genos - Genos (appearing as anime)

This is sort of a story of after the legends of saitama and genos 15 years after the final battle that has yet to happen? yeah just a little fun thing i guess


End file.
